criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mongolian Mayhem
Plot The team headed to Karakorum to meet Cai Jin, and rescue him to fix their time machine. When they arrived on the Palace Courtyard, they were approached by a distraught Tangzi Khatun, the wife of the famous general Subutai, who said that her husband was found impaled on the statue of the Khan. The team investigated the scene of crime, and sent the body to Lydia and Lindsey. The team also discovered that the victim was forcedly pushed into the sharp point on the sword statue, which caused longitudinal impalement, resulting in the piercing of the heart and the lungs. The team put the general’s two wives – Tangzi and Yangdai, and the mathematician they were looking for – Cai Jin. The team was also alarmed by a screaming crowd racing that Subutai’s ghost was making strange noises in his chamber. Hamidah and the player assured the people that ghosts did not exist before Ogedei Khan arrived in the throne room, saying that there had been strange noises from the late general’s chambers and he strongly suspected an intruder. The team searched the room and found a merchant, lying unconscious in the room. The team asked Bayanaganegri about this and he said that Subutai had knocked him over when he tried to get into his chamber to warn him about troubling information. At last, Subutai’s killer was found to be his wife, Tangzi. She said that life with Subutai was hard and terrible, with him almost never returning to her for some private time. So, that day, when the fighting between them got intense, Tangzi pushed him off the balcony from his chambers and Tangzi walked off, thinking falling from one floor didn’t do much harm to him until she saw that he was impaled to death. The team took her to Ogedei, who ordered her to leave all her courtly possessions and pack her things in 2 hours. As they walked down the market, they saw Tangzi, who called upon them. She requested them that before she went, she wanted to buy the Khan a present to show her gratitude. The team searched the market and got her the gift. She also told them that she saw that her husband was awake in the night, reading charts about war with China. The team searched Subutai’s chambers and found out a chart containing plans on how to attack the Chinese. The team talked to Ogedei who said that the Chinese had apparently stolen their precious treasures. Kai approached the player and the rest saying there had been another message sent to Hayden’s account. They confirmed Bayanaganegri’s affiliation with the Masterminds. The team cornered the sneaky rascal and got the truth out of him and he said that he had arrived in 1224 just to kill Cai Jin and strand them in the past. The team took him in their custody and also talked to Cai, who said that his mathematical documents were in his hometown of Peking, China. The team set off in carriages to the capital of the Chinese Empire… Summary Victim *Subutai (Impaled on statue of the Khan) Weapon *Statue of The Khan Killer *Tangzi Khatun Suspects Tangzi Khatun Victim's Wife Profile and Appearance Cai Jin Chinese Mathematician Profile and Appearance Yangdai Khatun Victim's Wife Profile and Appearance Ogedei Khan The Khan's Son Profile and Appearance Bayanaganegri Merchant Profile and Appearance Killer's Profile *The Killer Travelled to Egypt *The Killer Knows Spells *The Killer Drinks Mare Milk *The Killer Wears Beaded necklace *The Killer is 5"3 Crime Scenes Category:Quote